Les meilleurs ennemis
by Jojopotter
Summary: Comment peut-on passer de meilleurs ennemis à meilleurs amants?HGDMrnSVP rewiews!


CHAPITRE 1 :L'enterrement 

Harry,je t'aime,murmura une petite voix,dans un square,sur une balançoire.  
Cette petite voix,c'était celle d'Hermione.Elle n'avait de petite que la voix car en 1 an,elle avait encore changée.Elle allait bientôt entamer sa 7ème année à Poudlard,l'école de sorcellerie.Mais cette fois-ci,au côté d'un seul garçon,Harry Potter.Les deux meilleurs amis sortaient ensemble depuis environ 8 mois.Malheureusement,Ronald Weasley,plus communément appelé Ron,était mort.Voldemort l'avait tué le jour du bal de fin d'année.Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom avait fait irruption dans la Grande Salle durant le bal.Harry et ROn étaient en train de rigoler,assis à une table et Voldemort avait tué Ron,en fait il avait voulu tuer Harry mais Dumbledore avait dévié la trajectoire du sort mortel.Malheureusement,il ne l'avait pas dévié vers la bonne personne te ce fut Ron qui fut touché par l'Avada Kedavra.Puis Voldemort prit la fuite laissant Ron,mort.Harry et Hermione avait passé la nuit à pleurer,enlacés.L'enterement n'avait pas encore eu lieu mais il ne saurait tarder.Hermione et Harry étaient revenus pour leurs vacances,au 12 square Grimmaurd,mais celui-ci paraissait plus vide sans les incessantes disputes d'Hermione et de Ron.Harry,lui,s'en voulait.C'était lui qui aurait du mourir et pas Ron.En 2 ans,il avait perdu deux des personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus,son parrain,Sirius Black et Ron. -Moi aussi,répondit Harry en regardant la brunette dans les yeux.Même si c'était vrai,il n'avait jamais dit vraiment à Hermione qu'il l'aimait.Il se contentait de répondre "moi aussi".Une voix interpella les deux tourtereaux,c'était celle de Lupin:  
"Harry,Hermione,Molly voudrait que vous l'aidiez.  
-On arrive,répondirent d'une même voix Harry et Hermione.  
Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier puisque l'on fêtait les 17 ans d'Harry.Molly Weasley avait en cet honneur préparé un repas festif.Il n'y aurait de festif que cette fête car demain était le jour de l'enterrement de leur meilleur ami.  
-Ah vous voilà enfin,dit Molly,je vous ai cherché partout,mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez sur la balançoire?  
-On discutait,répondit Harry.  
-Bon,allez dans votre chambre et pour une fois,riez,amusez-vous,je sais que c'est très dur et que...  
Molly ne put terminer sa phrase car elle fondit en larmes.Harry et Hermione montèrent alors dans leurs chambres respectives.Quand elle entra,Hermione se précipita sur son lit et pleura longuement.Finalement,elle se leva et saisit un album photo.Elle le feuilleta,il était plein de souvenirs.La première photo représentait les trois amis lors de leur sixième année;le trio souriait.La deuxième photo représentait ses parents et elle lorsqu'elle était petite.  
Elle feuilleta ainsi l'album jusqu'à la dernière photo,la plus récente,celle du bal de fin d'année.Avant que Voldemort ne tue son meilleur ami.Elle était en train de danser un slow avec Harry et Ron avec Parvati.Ils avaient l'air heureux.Finalement,elle reposa l'album puis s'observa dans la glace.Bien que son maquillage ait coulé,elle était très belle.Son visage était encadré par ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés.Elle avait des yeux noisettes,ternes pour le moment mais qui avaient l'habitude de pétiller.Son joli sourire faisait fondre son petit ami.Elle avait des joues légèrement rosées.Elle essuya ses larmes puis se remaquilla.Elle repensait à la mort de Ron.Si seulement Dumbledore avait dévié autre part le sort,elle serait probablement en train de rire avec ses deux amis.Elle chassa cette sombre pensée de sa tête et s'obligea à se tenir convenablement pour l'anniversaire de Harry.Elle se changea et mit une robe rose.Elle l'accompagna d'escarpins de la même couleur.Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
-Entrez,dit Hermione.  
-Salut Hermione,ça va?demanda Ginny  
Hermione lui adressa un regard noir  
-Oups désolée,non évidemment tu ne peux pas allez bien,rectifia c'est l'anniversaire de Harry,j'ai décidé de lui offrir un cadeau mais je sais pas si ça lui plaira et je viens te demander ton avis.  
-Vas-y,dis-moi tout,dit Hermione  
-Hé bien je voudrais lui offrir une lettre.  
-Une lettre?Mais de quoi tu parles?  
-Une lettre qu'a écrite Ron,mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.  
-Je suppose que ça lui plaira.  
-Bon je vais l'emballer alors(le cadeau pas Harry!).Salut!  
-Salut.  
Hermione descendit alors en bas des escaliers.

Hermione,ma chérie,va te cacher dans la salle à manger,tu feras une surprise à Harry avec les autres,dit Molly à Hermione.  
La jeune fille se dirigea vers la dite salle et vit que Ginny et les membres de l'ordre du phoénix étaient tous cachés.Hermione s'installa à côté de la rouquine.Quelques minutes plus tard,elle vit Harry qui entrait dans la salle.  
-Surprise,s'écria tout le monde.  
Oh fut le seul mot prononcé par Harry.Quelqu'un alluma les lumières et Harry vit qu'une table avait été dressée en son honneur.Il vit à sa place tout un tas de cadeaux et remarqua qu'une autre place avait également des cadeaux.  
-Asseyez-vous,dit Molly  
Tout le monde obéit.  
-Harry,mon chéri,ouvre tes cadeaux.  
Hary aquiesça puis commença par le paquet d'en haut,celui de Hermione.Il déballa le papier et découvrit une sorte de petit bijou aux couleurs de Gryffondor.Il interrogea Hermione du regard.  
-C'est un Téléphation.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est,demanda le survivant  
-Il suffises que tu prononces le nom de la personne et vous pourrez parler télépatiquement,c'est à dire par la pensée.  
-Oh super,merci Hermione.  
Il ouvrit le deuxième cadeau,c'était celui de Lupin,Tonks,Maugrey et Dumbledore.Il découvrit une sorte de boule visqueuse.  
-C'est une boule de Morphing,tu peux changer d'apparence.Disons que c'est une sorte de Polynectar de longue durée.C'est de la magie avancée et ça nous à couté cher,dit Lupin,mais je suis sûr que cela te sera utile.  
Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil.Puis il déballa le colis de Molly et d'Arthur,c'était un paquet remplis de friandises,il y en avait une bonne centaine.Harry remercia Molly et Arthur puis trouva un long paquet.  
-C'est de ma part,dit Ginny.  
Harry ouvrit le paquet et trouva une lettre.Harry se rendit compte que c'était en fait une page arrachée,probablement à un journal.Harry la lut:  
_Cher journal,  
Ce soir,nous avons le bal,je danserai avec parvati,mais ce n'est évidemment pas la personne avec laquelle je voulais danser,mais Hermione est déjà prise.Par mon meilleur ami!Je leur souhaite du bonheur.Sinon,rien d'autre._  
La lettre continuait(mais je coupe la page sinon sa en ferait 20(de pages))  
Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite.Alors comme ça,il avait pris Hermione à son meilleur ami.Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.Il murmura un vague merci à Ginny puis un long silence s'installa.  
-Harry,il te reste une lettre,murmura Molly  
-Hein?Ah oui,une lettre.  
La lettre était marquée du sceau de Poudlard.Il l'ouvrit:  
_Cher Mr Potter,  
Je vous présente tout d'abord mes condoléances pour la mort de votre ami Ronald Weasley.D'autre part,veuillez prendre note que La rentrée se fera le 2 septembre cette année.Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare King's Cross à 11h précises,à la voie 9 3/4.Vous trouverez ci-avec un pli comprenant votre liste de fournitures.  
Minerva McGonagall,directrice-adjointe_

Bon,je pense que le repas est prêt,dit Molly,alors,bon appétit.  
Et comme au banquet de Poudlard,les plats apparuruent sur la table.Hermione posa une question à Mrs Weasley  
-Mais Mrs Weasley,il y a des elfes qui envoient les plats?  
-Oh non,je savais que cela te révolterait,c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'utiliser un accio à retardement!  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est?demanda Hermione,avide d'en savoir plus  
-Et bien c'est un accio,sauf que j'utilise une formule pour que les plats soient envoyés à l'heure que j'ai envie.  
-Mais je connais pas de formules capable de faire ça,s'exclama Hermione  
-Tu ne sais pas tout Hermione.En fait je vais te révéler un petit secret.Depuis un an vous avez le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école  
-Oui mais...  
-Laisse moi finir!Hors il existe depuis maintenant 6 mois un nouvel étage au ministère de la Magie,l'étage de créations et régularisations de sorts.  
-Et à quoi ça sert?  
-Ca sert à créer des nouveaux sorts puis les déposer pour ton usage personnel.Mais il faut d'abord passer devant une comission qui acceptera ou non la création d'un sort.  
-Ils peuvent refuser de créer un sort?  
-Oui si ils le juge trop dangereux.Et j'ai donc crée un sort qui a été accepté et que j'utilise pour mon propre usage.  
-Oh mais c'est génial,et est-ce que je pourrais créer des sorts?  
-Oh là là,Hermione,ne t'emballes pas trop vite,c'est un acte de magie très avancée et il te fait être majeure,ce qui n'est pas le cas,dit Lupinqui avait suivit toute la conversation.  
-Oh je vois,dit Hermione,qui mangea son repas tristement.  
Quelques heures plus tard(c'est à dire à environ 23 h)tout le monde alla se coucher sur les ordres de Molly qui voulait que tout le monde soit en forme pour l'enterrement de Ron.Personne ne rechigna et bientôt,toutes les lumières furent éteintes.Hermione fit un rêve agité,elle repensa à la mort de Ron et se vit après passer devant la comission de créations et régularisations des sorts,qui refusait son sort,un sort pour tuer des gens en les faisant souffrir,une sorte de mélange entre l'Avada Kedavra et l'Endoloris.Hermione se réveilla à l'aube.Ginny dormait profondément.Hermione se leva et descendit dans l'un des salons.Elle y trouva Harry.Lui aussi avait eu un rêve très agité.Ils s'embrassèrent passionément quand une voix les interrompit.  
-Quand vous aurez finit vos embrassades les amoureux,vous viendrez déjeuner si vous voulez être en forme pour mon enterrement,dit une voix qu'ils ne connaissait que trop bien,celle de Ron.

Bah alors,dit la voix de Ron,vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi?  
-Attends,Harry,je suis sûre que je rêve,ce n'est pas possible!  
Et en effet,quelques secondes plus tard,elle se réveilla dans son lit,les draps défaits.Ginny devait être en bas car elle n'était plus dans la chambre.Hermione regarda la pendule lumineuse de la chambre.Il était 9h.Il y avait du bruit en bas.Quand elle descendit les escaliers,Hermione entraperçut Ginny et Harry,apparement en pleine discussion.  
-Hermione,tu es debout,dit Ginny.  
Harry se retourna brusquement.  
-Hermione,tu es enfin réveillé.Un peu plus et je venais te réveiller.L'enterrement a lieu dans une heure alors vas t'habiller et va prendre ton petit-déjeuner.Hermione obéit et remonta dans sa chambre.Pour la circonstance,Hermione revêtit une longue robe noire à fines bretelles qu'elle assortit à une courte veste de velours,noire toujours.Elle mit des ballerines noires et releva ses cheveux en un chignon.Elle ne se maquilla pas du tout te descendit une nouvelle fois.Elle se dirigea vers la salle et croisa en chemin Lupin qui la salua d'un bref signe de tête que la bruntte lui rendit.Arrivée dans al cuisine,elle vit que Molly Weasley lui avait préparé un énorme déjeuner(un cooked breakfast si vous préférez!).Quelques minutes plus tard,une voix les appela.  
-Molly,Hermione,il faut y aller,dit Tonks  
-J'arrive dirent les deux voix à l'unisson.  
Tous les sorciers prirent de la poudre de cheminette:  
-Morgatus,prononça Lupin qui disparut  
Cette phrase fut prononcée 5 fois avant Hermione qui annonça la destination.Quand elle arriva,Hermione fut surprise par une forte odeur de vieux et de moisi.Elle vit une sorte de Morgue ammenagée en cimetière.Plusieurs tombes étaient disposées deçà delà bien que l'on fut à l'intérieur.  
-Récurvite,prononça Molly et toutes les saletés disparurent tout comme l'odeur nauséabonde.Finalement les sorciers arrivèrent devant une tombe ouverte.Sur le panneau annonçait  
RON WEASLEY  
1987-2004

La cérémonie se déroula dans les larmes de Mrs Weasley et d'Hermione.Chacun dit un mot en l'honneur de Ron.Puis la tombe fut scellée et tout le monde repartit en direction du 12 square Grimmaurd.Arrivée là-bas,Hermione fondit en larmes et Harry la serra dans ses bras.Puis quelqu'un s'exclama.

Oh mon dieu,Dumbledore a disparu!


End file.
